The present invention relates to the field of dental devices and orthodontic devices, more specifically, an intraoral device designed to limit the opening of the mouth.
The weight control and weight loss methods have been a national obsession for decades. While many methods exist to help people with their weight control, one of the oldest and most effective methods remains reducing the caloric intake of the individual.
One effective, though unfortunate, way to reduce caloric intake is injury to the mouth. Put frankly, when difficult to move the mouth, people eat less.